


i'll be the moon, lean your head on my shoulder

by milkymoonseung



Series: win's drabble collections [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkymoonseung/pseuds/milkymoonseung
Summary: drabble collections with seungmin's pov!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: win's drabble collections [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968181
Comments: 13
Kudos: 107





	1. let me hold you in the way i can

It should be easy enough – getting some cramps on one hand shouldn't be an issue. After all, what important is that he can make his lover smile, isn't it? 

He glances idly to the ingredients laid before him, licks his lips and stretches his hands above his head. 

It should be easy.

He does start easy, carefully adding ingredients after ingredients with immaculate measurements (thanks to his near-perfect way of doing things) into separate bowls and starts mixing. 

He should've taken Felix's offer to use his mixer, though, because a familiar ache is starting to creep up his arm. 

Still, he endures it and keeps mixing, with his arm biting back at him from the sudden exploitation. (He does take small breaks in between. He still has to flip the goddarn pancake, after all. He can't do it if his hand gives up on him.)

When the mixture is ready, he pours it on the pan and adds some butter next. He smiles to himself, proud of his halfway done pancakes. (The pancakes look a little bit darker than the ones in the cooking video he watched but shh.)

Then his phone rings and he runs to get it without lowering the heat, and comes back to the kitchen leisurely, phone pressed in between his ear and shoulder. 

“What's up, Lix?” – “How’s the pancake going? I'm kinda worried. We did poorly last time.” – “Trust me, I got this- oh shit! I'm sorry Lix, talk to you later, bye!”

He throws his phone to the side and turns off the stove, then stares dejectedly at the burnt pancakes that are laying there, staring back at him with a faint smoke dancing mockingly on his face. He's lucky he didn't burn them enough to set the house on fire. “I'm screwed.”

His phone rings again, and he answers weakly, “Yes?”

“Is it bad?” 

Seungmin laughs. “Yes.”

He follows Felix's instruction by the phone afterwards, resulting in his next batch of pancakes looking a little better – a little torn on the edges because he insists to flip them with a pair of chopsticks – but not charred, so he counts it as a win. 

Then just when he is decorating his pancakes with a whip cream, the front door opens with a creaking sound, followed by a loud I'm home, and a thud. 

He finishes decorating with a smile on his face and pads over to the living room. Minho is laying face planted on the couch, socks still on. 

He sits by Minho's feet on the floor and takes off his socks for him. “Long day?” 

His answer is only a tired grunt. 

“Go wash up, hyung. I made some pancakes,” he says, but he is massaging Minho's leg. 

Minho moans from the pressure, but makes no move to get away from Seungmin, and looks over his shoulder. “Pancakes?” 

He smiles, “Yes.”

Minho sits up slowly and Seungmin's heartbeat races. Even with exhaustion prominent on his face, eye bags that only grow by day, hair mused and shirt all crumpled, Minho still looks beautiful. 

Seungmin takes Minho's smaller hand in his, causing Minho's beautiful eyes to light up, then kisses Minho's knuckles and rubs them with his thumb. “You did well today, beautiful.”

A heat creeps up on Minho's face, and he tries to pull his hand but Seungmin holds it tighter. “Let go.”

“No,” Seungmin laughs. “Never.”

Minho could overpower Seungmin any day, he could get away easily if he wanted to, but he lets Seungmin manhandle him to lay his head on Seungmin's lap. 

“I thought you wanted me to wash up.”

“Yes,” Seungmin runs his knuckles on Minho's cheek, Minho's eyes fluttering at the action. “But you look tired.” 

“I am,” Minho doesn't even try to stifle his yawn, Seungmin chuckling fondly at him as he does so.

If it were any other person, Seungmin would've looked away with a blatant disgust painted on his face. 

“Sleep, beautiful.”

“Pancakes,” Minho protests weakly. 

“They won't go anywhere.”

Minho blinks slowly at him, Seungmin can see he's about to retort, but he turns to his side, hiding his face on Seungmin's tummy instead. “Pat me.”

Seungmin laughs but he obeys, running his hand on Minho's hair until Minho's breath slows down and becomes regular. 

Then a strong, immense feeling washes over him watching Minho sleep on him. He wasn't sure what it was, as he was never in a serious relationship before, and witnessing his friends going through heartbreaks made him scared. But with Minho so willingly vulnerable in front of him, trusting he wouldn't do anything that could harm him, he is ready to call that feeling as what it is. 

Seungmin is falling in love. 


	2. don't mind my excuses, i just like kissing your lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungmin loves kissing minho's lips and minho doesn't actually mind as much as he complains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2min au fluff   
> established relationship

Welcomed by roofs of amber leaves and the sound of them crushing under his soles, he takes a deep inhale and lets himself bask in the sunset, the autumn breeze's embrace on him chills even with three layers of clothes.

A smile finds its way on his face as his eyes reflect on the view he is happily taking in; the harmony of the contrasting blue and orange, only separated by a thin line of black where the horizon is, always mesmerizing to him.

He might never find out, but the view that is painted in the eyes, has light them back to life.

A delicate finger finds its way to his jaw and promptly pushes his mouth close, for he's been captivated by the view to the point his jaw dropped.

He purses his lips to Minho who is standing there beside him with a seemingly impassive face.

“That was embarrassing,” was Minho's only explanation to him before throwing his gaze back into the sunset, his crystal eyes immediately lost in trance, and a small smile quirks on his lips.

Seungmin only sighs, his smile falters for a second before slipping back to his face.

Minho's words are like the sea breeze, chilling to the bones, but his silent way of caring is warmer than the golden hours' sunlight.

And then, just like he often finds himself in, Seungmin can't take his eyes off of Minho's side profile, his own bright eyes peering into him with a wonder like he's witnessing a rain of stars.

Without a second thought, he brings a comfortable weight on his right hand that is his camera, to his eyes and snaps a picture.

Following his hiss because the camera shutter is loud enough he got caught, is Minho glaring at him.

“The view is right there,” Minho throws his hand to the direction of the sinking sun.

“You are my view, though.” Even under the dimming light, the blush that spreads across Minho's face is still prominent.

“I'm leaving,” Minho says as he turns away. “You call an uber.”

Seungmin laughs and catches him by the wrist. “Aw come on, is kitty angry?”

“Told you not to call me-" Minho's words are cut off when their lips collide.

Minho might seem cold and unreachable on the surface, and he's physically more built than Seungmin, but he always gives in to Seungmin babying him. Just like the current moment, his hands find purchase at the front of Seungmin's jacket, his fists curling as he lets Seungmin licks away the taste of his lip balm. It tastes of choco mint, and even though he keeps complaining about the cold sensation, yet he still applies it for the kisses Seungmin keeps stealing every time he applies this one particular lip balm.

Seungmin smiles at Minho's lips and leaves one chaste kiss before pulling away. He chuckles when Minho blinks himself out of haze and caresses his cheekbone. “You're so pretty, hyung. How did I get this lucky to have you, again?”

“If it's luck for you to have me, I must've ran out of luck the moment we met,” Minho says, despite the blush creeping up his face.

“I should be glad and cherish every moment we spend together then, shouldn't I?”

He doesn't wait for Minho to answer and leans in again, and Minho meets him halfway anyway.

The autumn breeze whistling around him and the choco mint on Minho's lips are too cold for him who prefers warmer temperature for health, but kissing burns calories too, so he counts it as a justifiable workout.

And by the way Minho sighs in content to his lips as he lets Seungmin do the lead, he doesn't mind it as much as he complains, so that's that.


	3. dear, my sweet red moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minho flushes so red at work, seungmin wants to know if he can make him flush as red or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon compliant fluff,  
> established relationship

Seungmin still isn't yet used to seeing Minho's face flushed so deep red, because while he gets flushed easily, Minho doesn't usually blush quite that deep.

Not when Minho came back home after a heavy workout, drenched in sweat, he always tied his hood tight around his face. 

Not when his members teased him with compliments for his stellar reflexes and powerful yet fluid dance moves. 

Not when Seungmin traced his edges and left faint trails which would soon fade, and dark flames burning in their eyes, in the stolen moments they allowed themselves some indulgence. 

So watching Minho burns so deep at work still feels new to Seungmin, it intrigues him. 

“Did you have fun today,” he asks in the dimly lit, quiet space inside the car on their way home, while caressing Minho's cheekbone with his knuckles. 

Minho barely responses, merely humming, eyes still casted on his phone. 

Seungmin couldn't take his eyes off of Minho if he wanted to.

How could he, when the man – who, to his mind embodies the moon – exists in the same space as him, so close within his reach.

And the moon's beauty is nothing short of magnetic—Minho is so breathtakingly beautiful, it's unfair. So sue him for staring. 

His hand moves to Minho's neck, Minho's skin warm under his palm, pulse as strong as the man himself appears.

Minho lets out a silent sigh when Seungmin massages the back of his neck, Minho's hands fall to his lap as he leans to the touch.

Seungmin smiles to himself. “Does it feel good?”

“Mmhm.” Minho gulps, eyes fluttering at a particularly hard pressure. “Damn you and your big hands.”

Seungmin's lips pulled in a half smile. “You like it.”

“I won't say no to a good service,” Minho retorts, but he loses his bite when a pleased groan escapes his lips.

Seungmin's smile grows. “There, there.”

Minho's skin grows more and more flushed with each stroke, but still not as red as Seungmin hoped it would be.

But it makes him smile to feel Minho's muscles relaxing under his touch nonetheless. And Minho himself makes appreciative hums.

“You know,  _ hyung _ ,” he says again, “you look pretty today.”

“I'm always pretty.” Minho's infamous smirk makes an appearance for the night. 

While Seungmin can't say he wasn't expecting such a response, it curls a smile on his lips still, eyes fond.

“And you did so well today,” he continues. And he revels in the way Minho's eyes widen, flush starting to spread across his cheeks. “Did I say your voice is so charming,  _ hyung _ ? Because it is.”

He tugs Minho's hand with a little resistance from the other side, and kisses the back of it. “I love it. I'd love to hear more of it.”

Minho pulls his hand with a harsh tug and shoots him daggers with his glare, but his ears are flaring red. “What's your problem?”

His mortal moon is glaring at him, but with those crystal pair of eyes of his shaking, face flushing to the ears, it holds a little effect on him.

Seungmin simply smiles. “You're pretty, that's the problem.”

Minho faces forward again and puts his mask on, but the color white of his mask only accentuates the angry red flaring down to his neck.

“ _ Yeppeoss-eo _ ,” Seungmin starts to sing.

Minho hisses in retaliation, “Shut up, Kim Seungmin.”

But Seungmin only sings louder and pokes Minho's chin, “ _ Nal barabwa judeon geu nunbit _ .”

Minho turns to glare to his face, only to flush harder when Seungmin winks at him. He screams.

“ _ Nal bulleojudeon geu moksori _ ,

“ _ Da _ ,” he holds Minho's hand again and endures it when Minho squeezes his hand. He looks him right in the eyes as he proceeds, “ _ Da _ ,

“ _ Geu modeun ge naegen _ ,

Minho's embarrassment ebbs away, but the flush painted on his face remains. His crystal eyes shake as he says, “I hate you.”

“I love you too.” Seungmin kisses Minho's hand again, and stays shamelessly watching with keen eyes as Minho turns away, grunting. An easy, victorious smile settles on his face. 

His moon has a magnetic beauty, and there's no one denying.

As lucky as he is to be able to hold the moon everyone could only long for in his arms, he'll stay shamelessly staring, with the stars dripping from his own eyes. 

His moon is flushing red, deeper than the short moments he endured at work. 

And much better than his wildest dream, his red moon is unmoving in his hold. 

Pleased knowing that he caused it, he treats his eyes with a feast, ingraining the sight of his red moon to the back of his mind, for better dreams. 

  
  



	4. fill me in again (we can worry about it later)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin goes into heat and his ex, Jeongin, helps him in ways more than one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeongmin, omegaverse au  
> ex lovers  
> warning: sexual harassment, sexual content

Seungmin swallows, unbuttoning his shirt. His vest is thrown on the chair while it’s usually snug over his shirt, keeping him warm in the awkward transition between winter and spring. But now with it off and sleeves rolled up, his skin is still burning.

He’s been swarmed with a pile of work waiting to be checked off the list, it flew over his head that it’s nearing his heat period date.

He stares with his pupils shaking at a number displayed on his phone screen with sweat beading on his neck. It’s the fifth online drug store he tried, and also the fifth zero he’s seen, stating they’re run out of suppressant.

His fingers rapidly drum at the back of his phone as he let out a nervous laugh.

He could tap on Jisung’s contact and he will have no problem going through his first heat for the year. Jisung had helped him in the past year. But then he saw the way Hyunjin looked at Jisung as they grew closer since they were forced to work together - courtesy by Chan, of course.

Though Hyunjin himself still thinks otherwise, everyone can see he doesn’t spite nor disgusted by Jisung anymore.

Seungmin shakes his head with a fond smile on his face at the memory of Hyunjin trying to suppress a smile but spectacularly failed as he laughed the loudest when Jisung cracked a joke replaying in his head.

It also didn’t miss his vision the way Jisung looked at Hyunjin laughing then; the goof in Jisung’s eyes melted into something tender.

He sighed and resigned to his fate, throwing on his padded coat and a cap. But his hand halts midair when he skims over his collection of perfume.

He still has the perfume Jeongin used to wear when they were together.

He’d always complain if Jeongin wore perfume around him, and always nuzzled on Jeongin’s neck until their friends complained about the excessive p.d.a.

Even though Jeongin always shrugged him off, he knew Jeongin secretly glared at everyone who dared to send them dirty looks whenever he was like that. And thanks to Jeongin’s sharp, near-demonic eyes, they instantly turn their heads away.

He smiles a bitter smile at the memory, puts the perfume and his mask on, and gets out of the house.

He hasn’t walked far when there are sounds of steps someone following him, reeking of disgusting intention he so dreaded for every time his heat comes. He pulls his hood over his head and walks faster, but the person following him follows walking faster. He curses under his breath.

The street is painfully desolate because of pandemic, not a single soul in sight. And in the weather where nobody wants to get out of the comfort of their warm nest, he doubts anyone would bother to check if he screamed for help.

Just when he grabs his phone inside of his jacket, a hand grabs his arm and yanks him, turning him around.

If he reeked of fear, it shows in the sickening triumph look the other man has blazing in his eyes.

“Excuse me,” Seungmin tries to pull his hand, but the man’s grip on him is too strong.

The man closes the distance between them, pulling Seungmin to his chest. “Why the hurry, sweet boy? Why don’t we have some fun?”

“Let me go-“

Seungmin’s words hold no effect over the other man, as he buries his nose on Seungmin’s neck and inhales his scent.

Seungmin tries to push the man away with his lanky hands, but the man won’t budge, and the foul scent of arousal and ill-intention are starting to make Seungmin tremble in fear.

“Seungmin, what are you doing?”

In the split second the man freezes, Seungmin pushes him away and runs to the source of the voice.

Jeongin’s hand seamlessly slides to his waist and shoves him to hide behind his body.

“If you wanted to cheat on me, I’d expect you to do it with someone worth looking at, at least,” Jeongin says as he keeps his gaze on the offender, tone colder and sharper than a sword.

The offender is quivering in his place when Seungmin peeks over Jeongin’s shoulder. But soon he puts on a bravado and straightens his posture. He spits to the concrete. “What did you just say, kid?”

The man launches a punch without warning, but Jeongin simply catches his fist and twists his hand. The man is twice Jeongin’s size, who’s 2 inches shorter than Seungmin, but he swiftly throws the man to the ground, lands several harsh kicks and puts the man’s neck under his knee, his hand holding both the man’s hand cuffed on his back.

Jeongin says, near to the man’s ear, “If I were you, I wouldn’t dare to think of touching what isn’t mine anymore.”

Jeongin’s eyes are daemonic when he stands up, still piercing his gaze to the man shaking, coughing on the ground, Seungmin takes a step back with pupils shaking. 

But when those eyes meet Seungmin’s own, the look fades.

“Are you okay, doll?”

"Are you gonna keep following me?" 

Seungmin hates himself for asking that after Jeongin helped him, but he also hates the way Jeongin can still affect him after so much time he spent trying to change the habits he developed when he thought they would be bound forever. 

Jeongin's scent is still as calming as the rain, as he apparently remembers still. 

_ There was a time when he couldn't fall asleep when a heat depression hit him with the thought of Jeongin, leaving him wide awake in the dark despite his body aching all over, begging him to rest. _

_ "-min?"  _

_ He flinched.  _

_ Jisung, bless his soul, rolled over and pulled Seungmin's back to his chest. In his sleep laden state, he peppered kisses to Seungmin's bare skin and rubbed his stomach in a calming manner. _

_ "It's okay, baby, it'll be okay. I'm right here."  _

_ Tears were pooling in Seungmin's eyes. Even with Jisung's warmth engulfing him, and Jisung humming a lullaby trying to ease him, his mind kept repeating to him that Jisung wasn't Jeongin.  _

_ He berated himself; why couldn't he fall for Jisung instead? _

_ He held Jisung's wrist and turned so he was facing Jisung. He then swiped Jisung's hair from his face.  _

_ Blinking blearily at him, Jisung looked harmless.  _

_ Maybe if Jisung impaled himself in Seungmin enough times, he could engrave his name in Seungmin’s mind too.  _

_ Seungmin swallowed a bile in his throat, and asked, "Sung, can we…" _

_ "Sure-" Jisung stifled a yawn with his arm. "Give me a second."  _

_ "Of course." _

_ Later, temporarily sated and covered in cum and sweat because both of them were too exhausted to move, a tear rolled down his eye.  _

_ Jisung could only fill his physical needs; but he couldn't breach the door to Seungmin’s mind. The hollow was clawing at Seungmin, threatening to tear him apart from inside. The remnants of Jisung's touch on him only doubled the ache in his chest. _

But Jeongin, merely standing there behind him, manages to ease down his whirring nerves with solely his scent. 

They used to call it fate. 

Seungmin later laughed at the notion with tears brimming in his eyes, and chalked it off as another name for pain. 

"I'd rather not have that earlier repeated," Jeongin says, the frown prevalent in his tone furrows Seungmin's brows too. 

Seungmin hugs himself and rubs his neck where the offender scented him. Already he feels disgusted with himself.

"Thought so."

Seungmin whips his head in disbelief to Jeongin, only to find him looking to the side with a somber look in his eyes. 

The drugstore's cashier calling his name stops him before he could say anything. 

Then Jeongin stands right behind his back and his body goes haywire. His skin burns under layers of his clothes and his slick drips down, making it hard for him to focus on what the cashier says. He forces a smile but with the increasing heat, it comes with a frown.

When Jeongin holds his waist, he can barely register the cashier looking at him with a concerned look. He closes his eyes and swallows hard, as he’s washed over with the ghost of Jeongin’s hands on his body.

“Please take care of him,” the cashier says.

The hand around his waist tightens. “If that’s what he wants.”

Jeongin smells amazing and Seungmin gives up to his wolf, leaning back to Jeongin’s sturdy chest, inhaling his scent as much as he could with the remaining space between them. When Jeongin’s chest rumbles with a hum in response to him purring, his wolf sings.

Jeongin leans close to his face, lips brushing on Seungmin, “Come on doll, let’s get you home.”

He leans away when Seungmin chases his lips, and chuckles when he whines. With a curt nod at the cashier, he takes their leave and drags Seungmin’s weight back home.

They make it safely to Seungmin’s door with Seungmin latching himself on Jeongin, kissing on every inch of skin he could reach. But Seungmin doesn’t let go of his hands looping around Jeongin’s neck when Jeongin asks for his key.

“Back- back pocket,” he says breathlessly, lips still attached to Jeongin’s face.

Jeongin snorts but slips his free hand to Seungmin’s back pocket nonetheless. Seungmin’s head drops to his shoulder, moaning quietly, hands grasping onto Jeongin’s jacket as he ruts onto Jeongin’s thigh. Jeongin swallows hard with a sweat dripping off his neck.

“Not here doll, not here,” Jeongin says, voice dropped low, barely holding back from groping Seungmin’s ass as he pulls the key.

They come inside and Jeongin wrestles Seungmin to the couch, pinning Seungmin’s hands above his head. But then Seungmin drags his feet on the obvious tent on his jeans. He grips Seungmin’s ankle, growling in a warning, but Seungmin throws his head back, back arched and he moans out loud.

“Jeongin, please,” Seungmin whimpers, his body rakes as he sobs.

He tilts his head when Jeongin lets go of his leg. Jeongin’s eyes are pensive when their gazes meet.

“You’re going to regret this,” Jeongin says, gone is his indifferent façade, replaced with a somber frown.

Seungmin’s heart wrenched at the sight. He sits up, cradles Jeongin’s face and kisses the furrow in his brows.

He asks, looking at Jeongin in the eyes, “Did I ever regret chasing what I want?”

He leaves a trail of kisses on Jeongin’s face once again as he pulls him down with him, Jeongin’s hands braced beside his head. He loops his hands around Jeongin’s neck again. 

“I may be head empty just knot right now,” he giggles, “but I want this, baby. I want you.

“Besides,” he drags his knee on Jeongin’s crotch, “can you leave like this?”

He mouths on Jeongin’s ear when Jeongin rests his head beside his, reveling in the low groans Jeongin let out. “We can keep it strictly business if you want. You don’t have to stay.”

“I don’t think I can, hyung.”

Jeongin lifts his head and Seungmin blinks at the look in Jeongin’s eyes. For the moment, Jeongin resembles the young boy he first met all those years ago, shy and unsure.

“I don’t think I can keep it strictly business.” Jeongin kisses him, slow and without pressure. “I missed you too much.”

Jeongin then shed his jacket and hoists Seungmin’s legs on his waist. “I won’t leave this time. Not if you asked me to.”

Tears spring in Seungmin’s eyes and he laughs, pulling Jeongin down. “Prove it.”

Seungmin can’t hear his phone ringing with an incoming call from Jisung, over the sound of Jeongin and his own moans reverberating in the room. He takes every inch Jeongin gives him, warmth seeping from skin deep to his core, pooling in the crevices of his soul. When Jeongin pulls out, he’s left empty and gaping once again.

But Jeongin also had knocked on the door with his name in Seungmin’s mind again. 


	5. lend me your hand, promise i'll let you borrow mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan makes seungmin wait and hits him with double surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chanmin fantasy, royalty au  
> established relationship, surprises, chan is wounded

Seungmin doesn't mind waiting – he doesn't think of waiting as a problem. He never rushes, he understands some things take more time than the others. So he waits. 

But he has been sitting underneath a dead tree decorated by starry lights for a while. The sky above has turned dark and the little stars came alight, providing him another source of light than the moon and her reflection gleaming on the lake in front of him. 

He's beginning to feel restless, crossing and uncrossing his legs on the iron bench he's been sitting on. He would prefer the company of silence any day, as he's always followed by murmurs of the souls around him. But now the eerie silence brought by his own restlessness isn't the company he'd wanted. 

A dot of light comes from under the lake's surface, followed by bubbles of air, and a mop of blond hair appears. Then a cheerful grin painted on a cheery face greets him. “Your Highness.” 

“Hey Felix,” Seungmin says with a smile, though not without a sigh escaping his lips. 

Felix isn't bothered though, smiling back as he leans his upper body on the grass, chin rested on his palm. “My offer still stands, Your Highness. You're welcome to play with me in the meantime you wait.” 

Seungmin huffs a laugh, “He will come, Lix.”

Felix rolls his eyes. “The question is when, sweetie. You have been waiting here forever!”

Seungmin averts his gaze away from Felix's eyes, rubbing his neck. Obviously, he doesn't have a certain answer to Felix's question. 

“Oh,” Felix exclaims, swinging with excitement in the water “He's coming, Your Highness!” 

With a little hope ignited in him, Seungmin looks back at Felix. “Really?” 

The smile on Felix's face stretched wider, paired with a knowing look, his tail comes to the surface behind him and sends ripples on the water with his lazy flaps. He hums, “Positive, Your Highness.” 

Then Chan pops out of thin air, stumbles over himself and rolls on the ground until he catches himself and kneels in front of Seungmin. 

He's heavily wounded, there's still a look of distress, an aftermath of a battle shaking in his eyes, and his uniform is burnt all over. 

Recognizing the remnants of energy left on Chan, Seungmin jumps to his feet, “Chan what-"

Chan is still out of breath as he raises an arm, “Your Highness, please, listen to me first-"

“You had a duel with my brother in law!” Seungmin shrieks, pulling his hair. “Are you insane, Sergeant Bang?” 

Chan grimaces. “I did.” 

Seungmin barely manages to catch Chan when he stumbles forward, Chan's core flickering from the overexertion. He chokes, heartbeat hammering on his chest, fearing the worst as transfers his energy to Chan's barely breathing core. 

But the man in his arms chuckles, it almost ignites anger in him. 

Then Chan pulls his body off of Seungmin and opens his palm in front of him. 

Seungmin gapes, eyes flitting back and forth from the ring on Chan's palm to his eyes. 

He has never seen Chan's kind eyes shining with so much pride before, not even when The King praised him in front of the people. 

He swallows. “Are you- Chan- what is this-” 

“I got His Highness' permission, My Lord,” Chan says through panted breath, smiling. “Now, can I be your husband, Your Highness?” 

Chan is as patient as ever as he waits for Seungmin's answer, and Seungmin cannot trace a hint of lies in his core as he stares back into his favorite pair of eyes in disbelief. Chan's energy readily bares himself for Seungmin to see. 

Seungmin exhales, and their energies intertwine. “You imbecile.” 

He surges forward and loops his hands around Chan's neck. Chan doesn't have any energy left to prevent their fall and lets his back hit the ground, while letting out a breathless, relieved laugh. 

Above them, fireworks erupt, painting the night sky with bursts of rosy and scarlet. 

“Of course,” Seungmin says with tears flowing down his eyes as he cages Chan's head with his arms, just like Chan did to him so many times before. “Of course you can.” 

Chan smiles. Illuminated by the fireworks, he glows, his love for Seungmin shines through his eyes. “Can I kiss you, Your Highness?” 

“You made me wait and worried sick,” Seungmin hisses, though his voice wavering. “You better do.” 

The firework is still bursting when their silhouettes become one that moment by the lake, congratulating the pair. 


	6. oh dear, watch me follow you to the bottomless pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minho is ethereal and seungmin is whipped, nothing new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2min canon compliant  
> established polyamorous relationship

The moon looks stunning tonight – demure crystal eyes are shimmering, with permed dark hair framing pale smooth cheekbones, and pink tinted lips Seungmin so longs to taste. 

_ When Minho came back from the bathroom neatly dressed, skin flushed red except for his face which is covered by makeup, Seungmin was enraptured he couldn't take his eyes off of him.  _

_ “What,” Minho tsked under Seungmin's gaze, but he couldn't meet Seugmin's eyes in the mirror as he fixed his already made bangs. The blush on his neck went intense red.  _

_ “Nothing,” Seungmin said when he gathered his voice back and closed his mouth. He smiled at the look in Minho's eyes. Minho wasn't very straightforward as a person, but he couldn't lie to save his life – his eyes always spoke of his truth.  _

_ “Hyung looks good. The perm suits you.”  _

_ Seungmin roused from his bed, eyes glued to Minho's back. Even with all of his muscle mass which was solid to the touch, Minho still looked delicate.  _

_ His hands reached out first, turning Minho stiff before they touched. But when Seungmin enveloped him in his embrace and their eyes met in the mirror, a ghost of a smile appeared on Minho’s lips.  _

_ The ticking sound of the clock slowed down, and the world came to a halt.  _

_ The most beautiful eyes were staring back at Seungmin with a shy, expectant look.  _

_ Seungmin pressed a lingering kiss on Minho's flushed nape, and stayed there to hide the grin blooming on his face when Minho's breath hitched at the gesture.  _

_ “You look beautiful,” he said with another kiss, lips brushing on Minho's skin, earning him a full body shudder.  _

_ “What's with you,” Minho retorted, but his heart was palpitating inside. “You've been like this since yesterday.” _

_ The shyness still etched on Minho's face blew down a teasing bubbling up in Seungmin's throat.  _

_ “Hyung looks beautiful with that hair,” he said again. “I really wanna kiss you right now.”  _

_ “Stop saying nonsense.” Minho tore their eye contact; demure eyes flitted elsewhere, his skin burning in the prettiest shade of red.  _

_ “Minho-yah,” came Chan knocking on their door, eyes sheepish as he fixed his gaze on the bunk bed, away from them.  _

_ “-coming, I'm coming,” Minho pushed past Seungmin, leaving his arms.  _

_ Seungmin chuckled, shoving his hands in his sweatpants pockets as he watched his boyfriend scrambled on his feet picking up his bag.  _

_ “Have fun, my love,” said Seungmin when Minho speed walked approaching Chan. “You too, Chan hyung.” _

_ Chan snorted in the background, laughing. “Thanks pup.” _

_ But all Seungmin saw was Minho grumbling as he put his jacket on, covering the maddening blush on his skin.  _

_ When he was about to turn on his heels, he caught Minho looking at him over his shoulder.  _

_ There was a promise written in his eyes. _

_ He smiled in response. _

The moon looks so beautiful tonight – demure crystal eyes peering up the camera with the stars of admiration alight as the sound of Park Hyo Shin singing plays in Chan's studio. 

Seungmin can't look away from his phone screen, too enraptured that his hand has been staying still from stirring the rapidly boiling broth for the past minutes. 

Then Hyunjin emerges from the bathroom, still rubbing his hair with a towel when he sees Seungmin standing over the stove. With light steps, he comes closer and looks over his shoulder. He snickers when he sees Seungmin’s body and mind aren’t in the same place. “You're helpless.” 

Seungmin tears his gaze from the phone screen when Hyunjin takes the ladle from his hand and gently pushes him away. 

“I think I'm in love, Jin-ah,” he says; starry eyes are lost, daydreaming about Minho. 

Hyunjin hums, stirs the broth once and then glances at him, a teasing look glints in his eyes. “What makes you come to that revelation?” 

Seungmin lifts his phone, tilting the screen for Hyunjin to see. Chan and Minho are laughing, and Seungmin is once again put in trance. 

“Isn't he beautiful,” he breathes, the fond admiration in his eyes draws a tender smile on Hyunjin's face. 

“You're so whipped,” Hyunjin scoffs as he turns back to the pot, but the smile comes back gracing his feature not a second after. 

Seungmin laughs and kisses Hyunjin's cheek. Their eyes meet and soon their mouths follow, molded together in a waltz of licks and giggles. 

“I love you,” Seungmin breathes onto Hyunjin’s mouth, his free hand has come to its home on Hyunjin’s waist. 

“I know,” Hyunjin giggles, kisses him and pushes him away. “Now get me those dumplings. They can’t swim in here themselves.” 

And yet when Seungmin is about to take the dumplings, he grabs the front of Seungmin’s tee and pulls him to another kiss. 

He is reading a book on the couch with Hyunjin dozing off on his shoulder when his moon comes home holding hands with Chan. He smiles too when he sees mirroring smiles adorning both their magical features. 

They bicker about who should wash up first, but Chan easily gives up after Minho kisses his cheek. Then Chan kisses Seungmin and sleepy Hyunjin goodnight, and carries Hyunjin on his back to his room. 

There are two left, and the two’s eyes meet. 

Seungmin slouches lower on the couch and pats his thigh, all the while beaming. 

Minho rolls his eyes, but Seungmin only watches with an amused grin as Minho’s eyes glaze with the same shyness he saw earlier, his neck painted flush red when he shed his jacket. 

He does it with haste, the jacket falls helplessly on the floor, but Minho moves with grace as if it was a part of a performance choreography. 

Seungmin doesn’t get a chance to bask in how light being put in trance by Minho makes him feel, as he gets a lap full of the said man himself in the next second, and an attack of kisses all over his face. 

“Oh my God,” Seungmin chuckles and peels Minho’s hands from his face. “Someone’s impatient.” 

The moon’s crystal eyes are aflame with determination when Minho shuts him up with another kiss, but Seungmin catches a glimpse of nerves in them. 

His grip on Minho’s waist tightens.

He isn’t Minho’s favorite—it’s not a secret that Minho’s favorite is Jisung, the elder always caves in to Jisung’s whims with little to no  _ apropos _ . He doesn’t blame him—underneath his loud and adamant nature, Jisung is very sensitive and caring; a perfect shelter for Minho who loves to be taken care of.

It took him some time to get used to Minho’s borderline violent tendencies, as someone who isn’t at the top of Minho’s favorite list, and see beyond his mischievous behavior.

In retrospect, Minho has always been paying close attention to everything, and it’s expressed through his body. (Felix pointed this out to him once when he was gushing about how cute Minho looked when he copied everything Seungmin did. 

Seungmin’s eyes linger much longer on Minho since then, in an attempt to figure him out.)

When he could get past his own admiration for Minho, he sees everything clearer in those eyes – all that Minho doesn’t verbally express.

He groans when Minho pulls his hair and bites his lower lip—all because he chuckles to the kiss.

“I’m hungry,” Minho says as he gets off of Seungmin’s lap, while Seungmin gapes at him, still processing.

But then he laughs when Minho looks over his shoulder on his way to the kitchen.

Seungmin happily skips his way, catching up to Minho and takes Minho’s hand in his. “Did you know that I love you,  _ hyung-ah _ ?”

There’s no power in Minho’s tug when Minho attempts to pull his hand, Minho’s ears burning. 

  
  
  



End file.
